Fear, Pain, and Worry
by BaileyLovesKendall
Summary: The boys are on tour and the stubborn Kendall Knight gets sick, refusing to tell anyone. Will Logan James and Carlos find out? Will they get sick? Read to find out. This will turn into a slash story and when it does it will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im really sorry i havent been active but here a new story! Review! I hope you like it, tell me if you have any ideas!**

The alarm clock rang out, the sound piercing Kendall's ears. He winced and pressed his face into his pillow. He groaned as his stomach twisted and turned. The alarm suddenly stopped and he felt a warm hand on his bare back. "Hey you ok buddy?" Logan said worried about his friend. Kendall was usually the one to turn off the alarm but this time he didn't get up. "Uhhh" Kendall groaned again. Logan looked at the back of Kendall's head with worry in his eyes. "Buddy you gotta get up, we have to go to the back of the bus and practice in the sound booth." Kendall lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Oh yeah." He said trying to sound normal. Logan pulled him up into a sitting position and then let go. They were on tour, currently in their amazing tour bus on the way to the airport. They had already played in various states and were now going to go over to London. Kendall swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. He swayed and almost fell over but Logan steadied him. "You ok man?" He heard Carlos say. Carlos was on the top bunk parallel from Logan's top bunk, Kendall had the bottom bunk under Logan and James had the bottom under Carlos. Kendall nodded, "I'm good." Carlos jumped off of his bunk and shook James awake. James smacked him and got up. He noticed that Kendall looked exhausted and was going to say something but stopped himself knowing Kendall would probably just yell at him. The four boys changed into comfortable v-necks and jeans. Carlos bounded to the back of the bus where their small sound booth was with James right behind him. Kendall walked into the bathroom leaning over the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. He saw Logan staring at him out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look at him. "You sure your ok Kendall?" He questioned. Kendall nodded at shut the door so he could use the bathroom. Logan went to the back where Carlos and James were waiting. Kendall flushed the toilet, zipped up his pants and walked back to where everyone was. His stomach was twisting uncomfortably but he picked up his guitar, started playing "Anything" and the four boys started practicing. After singing four or five songs from their third album they took a break to eat breakfast. It was now 8:34 and three out of the four boys were hungry. Carlos started making pancakes for everyone, and James set up a video game to play. Kendall walked back to his bunk holding his hurting stomach. He laid down and closed his eyes. Logan stood in the doorway to the bunk room watching Kendall's chest rise and fall. He made his way over to Kendall's bunk and kneeled down next to it. He placed his hand on Kendall's stomach and Kendall winced placing his hand on top of Logan's. Logan removed his hand from Kendall's stomach. "Sorry Kendall, but whats wrong, you need to tell me." Kendall sighed, "Nothings wrong Logie." Logan was about to protest when he heard Carlos call out, "The food's ready!" Logan looked into Kendall's green orbs and got up. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and Logan pulled him up as well. "Then lets go eat." Logan turned and walked into the kitchen/living room and grabbed a plate with two pancakes. He sat down on the couch next to Carlos and James who were already eating while playing a video game. Kendall didn't want to eat, he wasn't hungry. But he knew if he didn't that Logan would be all over his case so he grabbed a plate and sat on the couch. He took small bites, none of them tasted good. Nothing seemed good to him right now but sleep. He finished, went into the bathroom, took some tylenol, and then he went back to bed. Logan was sitting with Carlos and James playing MW3 when he realized Kendall was no longer sitting on the edge of the couch. "I'll be right back guys." He said and walked into their bunk room. He saw Kendall sleeping and didn't want to wake him. He stopped and stared at him for a moment. Kendall didn't seem to be having the best day. Logan frowned and went back out to Carlos and James.

• • •

"Were at the airport boys," the bus driver said through the speaker. James and Carlos turned off their video games and cleaned the room up while Logan went to wake Kendall. Kendall was shaking and a scared pained expression laid on his face. "Kenny?" Logan said clearly worried. Kendall shot up out of his nightmare to see Logan kneeling by his bed with worry in his eyes. Kendall's breathing was hard and fast, and he was shaking out of his skin. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared into Logan's and they began to stream down his face. "Oh Kenny." Logan said looking sadly at his friend. He was more than his friend, he was his brother. Logan stood up pulling Kendall with him. He looked into Kendall's eyes and pulled him in letting him cry on his shoulder. Logan new Kendall had nightmares about how his father died in the fire when he was 10. James and Carlos walked into the bunk room hearing Kendall's soft sobs. James leaned against the door while Carlos stood behind Kendall rubbing his back. "Shh Kenny its ok," Logan said quietly. Kendall lifted his head and Logan looked at his tear stained face. Kendall wiped the tears away and looked at his feet slightly embarrassed. "Were at the airport," James said as he and Carlos started to pack their things. Logan grabbed his pre-packed bag and then helped Kendall get his things together. Carlos and James went to the front of the bus with their bags as Kendall finished packing his. Kendall sat on his bed by his bag looking at his feet, and fumbling his fingers. Logan looked at Kendall in the uncomfortable silence. He sat down next to him and put his arm around him. "It's ok Kendall." Kendall looked over at Logan and nodded. "We should get going." He said and stood up. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the bus where James and Carlos were waiting. Logan sighed and Followed with his bag on his shoulder.

• • •

Fans were screaming as they entered the airport with three body guards around them. Kendall winced at the loud noise, it was making his head hurt. The bodyguards ushered them over to bag check in where they put their larger bags, each taking small carry on bag with them. Once again they had to be ushered threw the fans on their way to check in. The boys sighed in relief as they got threw and were no longer crowded by screaming fans. Kendall was just glad that the loud noise stopped. As they made their way to their terminal a few girls came and asked for their autographs and they gladly signed a piece of paper for each of them. When they made it ti their terminal they sat in three empty seats. They would be taking a flight from Los Angeles to Texas, and from Texas to London. "I'm gonna go find some food, anyone wanna come?" Carlos said. "Sure," James replied and the two went off to find something. Kendall leaned back in his chair and pot his hands over his face. "Hey, Kendall you ok buddy?" Logan questioned. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," Kendall said plainly. Logan sighed knowing Kendall was lying. Kendall didn't like lying to Logan. Truthfully his head hurt, his stomach was starting to hurt again, and he was exhausted, but he didn't want Logan to fuss over him. Kendall looked up at the flight list. They still had an hour until their flight. Kendall curled up around his stomach on the chair and closed his eyes. He was freezing, yet hot, he was sweating yet he was cold. Kendall went to sleep hoping he would feel better when he woke up.

• • •

James and Carlos went back to their seats to find Kendall curled up on his chair asleep, shaking and sweating, with Logan looking at him worriedly. Logan reached over and felt Kendall's forehead. "He's burning up." James and Carlos sat down on the other side of Kendall not daring to wake him. Logan sighed not knowing what to expect. A young girl came over to get their autographs but stopped when she saw Kendall. "Is Kendall ok?" She asked sadly. "He'll be alright, he's just not feeling very well." Logan said to the young girl. The girl nodded and got the other three boys autographs, then left. It was time to board the plane. Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Kenny wake up, its time to board the plane," He said softly. Kendall opened his eyes, and sat up wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The four boys stood up, and went to board the plane. There were three seats on each side of the plane. Kendall and logan were on the left side, Logan by the ile and Kendall in the middle seat. No one was sitting by the window so Kendall put his bag there. James and Carlos were on the right side with James at the ile and Carlos in the middle seat, again with no one sitting by the window. As the plane took off Kendall's stomach started to hurt and twist even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I hope you like it! Review! DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT ****own the movie "The Wolverine" or the band "Fall Out Boy" or their song "The Phoenix"**

* * *

Logan looked over at Kendall. The plane was still high in the air, about an hour away from there connecting flight in Texas. Kendall was sleeping. Beads of sweat lay on his forehead from his fever, and once again he was shaking. Logan wanted to do something but Kendall would just yell at him. He decided to get James and Carlos's opinions. He reached over the isle and poked James. "Hey." He whispered. James turned his head, along with Carlos. "Kendall is sick... I know it... But he wont admit it... He keeps denying it and saying he's fine... I want to help him and do something, but he's just gonna get angry... What do you guys think we should do?" He kept a hushed voice. James spoke first, "Just leave him alone... He's not gonna accept our help if we force it upon him... He has too much pride... We have to wait for him to come to us." Carlos nodded, "He has a point. Kendall has never accepted help we have shoved at him before... We just have to wait." Logan saw the reason in this, and although it hurt to know his friend was sick and he was making no effort what-so-ever to help, he nodded. He sat back up in his seat looking at Kendall once more. Kendall wasn't going to come for help until it got too far... Logan knew what he had to do. He had to catch Kendall getting sick.

•••

The four boys walked off the plane in Texas. Kendall had bags under his eyes from exhaustion, even though he had been sleeping, he felt like he was gonna puke, his head was pounding, and he swore he could hear his own heartbeat in his head. Logan kept a close watch on Kendall, he had to. The boys walked to their terminal and sat down their bags in four seats. James walked over to the flight timing screen and came back looking angry. Logan tilted his head. "Our flight has been delayed due to bad turbulence..." Carlos sighed and Kendall looked like he could start crying. He was in so much pain. "Well... When is it scheduled for now? Maybe we could go to a hotel?" Logan spoke calmly not wanting James to end up yelling for Kendall's sake. "We wouldn't have time... It's supposed to leave at 1:00am." Carlos looked at his watch and said, "He's right, it's 10:00pm." Logan sighed and nodded. "Well we might as well go get some food." Logan and Carlos stood up next to James. "You coming buddy?" James questioned. Kendall shook his head. "I'm not that hungry... And i brought a granola bar i can eat... Im gonna stay here..." Logan sighed. "Anything we can get you?" Carlos asked. "Just a bottle of water." Kendall spoke softly. The three other boys walked away to find something to eat, talking to each other about something, but Kendall couldn't hear. Kendall walked into the bathroom. It was empty. He unzipped his pants and used the urnal. He zipped his pants back up when he was done. He started to get dizzy and felt like he was gonna be sick. He leaned against the wall... But it didn't help. He stumbled into the stall and quickly got to his knees putting his head over the toilet just in time to puke in to it. He only puked once and then stood up. He felt a bit better and was less dizzy, but his head was still pounding and he was now shaking with chills. He walked over to the sink and washed out his mouth, and then took a bag of tylenol out of his pants pocket, grabbed one of the paper cups from a dispenser on the wall, filled it with water, and took the pill. He put the bag back in his pocket and then examined himself in the mirror. He was just glad he didn't get any puke on himself. He jumped out of his skin when he saw Logan behind him in the mirror. "Oh man Logie you scared me!" Logan smirked. "So whatcha doing?" He questioned. "I went to the bathroom duh." Kendall lied. Logan nodded skeptically. "So how come you guys are back so soon?" Kendall asked. "We got the food and brought it back to eat here." Logan walked over to a urnal, unzipped and used it not caring if Kendall was standing right there, he was a brother to him. Kendall nodded in the awkward silence. "Well... Ill meet you out there." Kendall said and walked out. Logan zipped up his pants and took a skeptical sweep of his vision around the room before walking back out to his food.

•••

Kendall and Carlos were both asleep on their chairs, earbuds in ears. James and Logan were talking in hushed whispers. "Do you think he puked in there before you walked in?" James asked curiously. Logan shrugged. "I'm not sure... When i walked in he was just looking at himself in the mirror... There was no evidence and i did't ask cause he would get mad. I'm sticking to the plan... With a slight twist." James raised an eyebrow. "And what is this "twist" your talking about?" Logan smirked. "I'm gonna catch him in the scene of the crime." James chuckled at Logan's metaphor and nodded. He leaned over towards Carlos and took a peak at his watch. 12:49am. He poked Carlos in the stomach causing him to wake up laughing. "Hey stop it!" Carlos said loudly. Logan shushed him. "Kendall is sleep-" He got interrupted by Kendall. "Too late... Im up..." Carlos had an apologetic look on his face but James defended him. "It's my fault for poking him... We have to board the plane in about ten minutes anyways." Logan nodded. Carlos got up and walked in to the bathroom followed by James. "So how are you feeling Kenny?" Logan questioned. "Fine." Kendall said sharply. He took out his ear buds and wound them up around his iPod, putting them in his carry on backpack. James and Carlos came back out just as their flight boarding was announced. The four boys got up, and boarded the plane. This plane was a bigger, newer plane. It had four seats on each side, so the four boys sat together. Kendall was by the window, next was Logan, then James, and last but not least, Carlos was sitting by the isle. Once they were in the air Kendall put his earbuds in his ears playing "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy, and fell asleep. Logan, Carlos, and James exchanged sympathetic glances before doing their own things. James and Carlos both started watching The Wolverine which had just come out, and Logan began reading a book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry its taking a while... Im trying to write four stories at one and will be adding a fifth soon... And school will be starting soon so i apologize for being slow. Hope you enjoy! review!**

* * *

_"Kendall!" Katie screamed. He raced to her room ignoring the smoke above his head. "Katie!" He yelled as he got in her room. He picked her up and started to run through the hall to the living room. Ms. Knight was waiting at the door. Kendall looked to the side to see his dad running through the hall towards them. Suddenly Kendall watched as a big piece of wood blazing with fire fell from the ceiling in front of his dad. He was blocked in. "Mom take Katie!" He gave Katie to his mom and watched as she ran outside with her. Kendall coughed and ran to help his father. "Dad come on get up!" He yelled. "K-Kendall... I love you son... Take care of them." He saw the light leave his fathers eyes and he was engulfed in flames. "No!" Kendall yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew he had to leave. He bolted out the door remembering his father lying there._

Kendall opened his eyes, breathing fast, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He looked over at his friends and quickly wiped it away glad they were all asleep at the moment. He hated these nightmares with a /burning passion. Why couldn't they just go away? He sighed. He still had his ear buds in his ears and he stopped the music taking them out and putting them along with his iPod in his bag. He put a hand over his stomach as it twisted uncomfortably. Why couldn't /that just go away...

He winced and turned his attention to the seat belts on sign that just turned on. The pilot started to speak and his three friends woke up. "We will be landing in London in about thirty minutes. Please remain seated with your seats up and seat belts on. Thank you." Kendall looked over at his three friends who were all putting their stuff away. Logan made eye contact and smiled. Kendall smiled back forcefully. He was a good actor lucky for himself.

•••( 20min later)

"How much longer is it gonna take till we land?" James said anxiously. He was tapping his foot rapidly on the ground. "Calm down James..." Logan said. "About ten minutes." Carlos said looking at his watch. Kendall put his head back against the seat and sighed. James let out a sharp breath. "James whats wrong?" Kendall said slowly. "I have to piss... Ive had to since i woke up... And we have to stay in our seats... I didn't think it would take this long to land!" Kendall sighed. "James you just have to wait ten minutes." Carlos said. "Yeah? Well i'm not sure if i can." He spoke bitterly. "Just piss in a bottle..." Kendall said. Logan nodded a bit and Carlos waited for James's reaction. "Were on an airplane! There are tons of people around us! No. Way."

Kendall sighed and looked out the window. His head had started pounding again and everything sounded ten times as loud as it should have. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window.

•••

As soon as they were off the plane James sprinted to the bathroom. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos waited outside with their carry on bags. Kendall put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. It felt and sounded like someone was hammering into his skull. His heartbeat rang out through his mind and he couldn't hear anything else. Suddenly he came back to reality to find Logan, Carlos, and James staring at him. "Uh... Let's go.." He said quietly before walking towards baggage claim. The three exchanged glances before following. Once they all had their bags they walked out to the limo that would take them to the hotel they would be staying at. The concert was in three days so they had time to relax. And for Kendall, get better. The four boys got in the limo, Kendall and Logan sat on one side, James and Carlos on the other. Kendall sighed and closed his tired eyes meaning to rest them for only a moment.

•••

"Kenny wake up. Were at the hotel." He opened his eyes to find his head on Logan's shoulder. He must have fallen asleep. He lifted himself off slightly blushing and followed James and Carlos out of the limo, Logan trailing behind him. The cold night air hit his warm skin and he shivered. The four boys walked into the nice hotel as the limo was driven away. James walked up to the front desk. "Hi... Um we have a four bedroom suite waiting for us under the name of Rocque." She nodded and typed on the computer. "Here are your key cards." She gave James four key cards. He walked over and gave one to Logan, one to Carlos, and one to Kendall, keeping one for himself. They walked up to their four bed suite. Kendall opened it with his key card and walked in. He set his stuff on the bed closest to the bathroom. His head was once again pounding and his fever had come back causing him to sweat and shiver. Logan took the bed next to him, James on the bed across from his and Carlos on the bed next to James, and across from Logan. Kendall winced as his stomach turned and twisted and he felt sick. "I'm gonna take a shower..." Kendall said grabbing his sweat pants, tank top, shampoo, and body wash. He walked into the bathroom aware of Logan's gaze following him. Kendall closed and locked the door, and turned on the shower glad that it was loud. But still he was worried Logan would be listening... He sighed in relief when he heard the three turn on loud music. He opened the toilet lid. He hovered above it as he felt the bile creep up his throat. He convulsed puking once into the toilet. He gaged and puked a second time. He flushed the toilet and sat with his back against the bathtub hands on his stomach. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and he felt a couple stream down his cheeks. He stood up wiping them away. He sighed taking off his shirt, and then his pants and boxers. He stepped into the shower and let the water calm him. He decided he better give himself a good wash, hair and body.

•••

When Kendall came out in his Pajamas the other three were watching a hockey game. "Hey Kendall you gotta check this out!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall shook his head and got into bed. He left the covers off although to try to keep cool. He put his ear buds in his ears playing one of his playlists and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry its been a long time i want to make sure the chapters are good and i've been sooo busy and tired. By the end of this chapter you'll realize that this is going to be a slash story. for those of you who hate slash don't worry, im still going to write non slash stories. Hope you enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Kendall woke up and let his gaze move to the clock. It was 3:04 am and he once again felt terrible. He knew he was going to be sick again soon, but he couldn't risk his friends hearing him. He got up careful not to make any noise. It was dark and he was having a hard time seeing. 'I can't see anything to save my life.' He thought to himself. Kendall was feeling along the bed trying to find his way to the wall when a sharp pain traveled up his foot. He winced and made a small noise but tried to ignore the pain and keep quiet. 'If they wake up i won't be able to get somewhere alone.' He froze when he heard Logan let out a soft moan in his sleep, but kept moving once he saw that his friend was still asleep. He slunk to the door and turned the handle, opening it just enough so he could get out. His heart starting beating rapidly as the door squeaked. He closed the door as quietly as possible before bolting away. He found the stairs that led to the roof and scrambled up them. When he made it on the roof he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. His body was trembling from both the cold, and his fever. He made his way to his feet, and over to the edge of the building that was right above the large dumpsters. He leaned over the edge and closed his eyes trying to swallow the bile creeping up his throat. This resulted in him gaging and retching. "Let it out Kenny, it will only hurt more if you try to hold back." Kendall's eyes flew open as he heard Logan's voice. Logan began to rub circles on Kendall's back. Kendall gaged once more before expelling what was left in his stomach. "Shh it's ok Kenny." Logan spoke soothingly. After a few minute Kendall puked twice more gaging and retching. When he was sure there was no more he collapsed back into Logan's embrace. Kendall couldn't help but let the hot tears fall down his pink cheeks. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and sighed. "H-how did you know where i was." Kendall choked out. "Kendall, i know you too well, you couldn't possibly have thought i didn't know you were sick." Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and let out a few small whimpers of pain. "Shhh it's ok buddy." Logan responded to his whines.

A few minutes later Kendall pulled away and wiped his eyes. He spat over the side of the building trying to get the foul taste of bile out of his mouth. Logan looked at Kendall worriedly noticing that Kendall wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Kendall you need medicine, your not gonna he able to do the concert we have Thursday..." He said. Kendall narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine, i don't need anything and i will do that concert." He said stubbornly. Logan sighed and looked at his feet as Kendall tore open the door leading back down and vanished from his sight. When he himself got back into there room Kendall was in his bed staring at the wall. Logan didn't bother to talk to him knowing he would be mad. Logan was about to climb into bed when he heard Kendall whine. "Logie... Please." Logan looked sympathetic as he climbed into bed next to Kendall. The two burrowed into the bed, their faces only inches apart. Both closed their eyes and soon fell into darkness.

"Aww look at them." Kendall opened his eyes to see James and Carlos standing over him curled up with a sleeping Logan. "James is right, you guys are so cute!" Carlos exclaimed. "Oh shut up." Kendall responded and Logan lifted his head. "Hmmm?" Logan murmured rubbing his eyes. James and Carlos fawned over how childlike and cute Logan looked at the moment while Kendall hopped off the bed and grabbed his clothes for the day, blue jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. Logan stood up pushing the two pests away from him and proceeded to get his clothes as well. Kendall stripped to his boxes as Logan did the same behind him and both boys pulled on their shirts and pants.

"So where are we gonna go today?" James questioned. Kendall shrugged and everyone turned their attention to Logan. "Well we are in London, we could go and see some sights." He offered. The three other boys nodded agreeingly. "We will need a map." Carlos said suddenly. Logan nodded. "They have them in the lobby." James said remembering seeing them on the front desk. The others nodded. "Let's go." Said Kendall anxious to get out of there. All four boys got up, grabbed their key cards and Logan opened the door letting everyone out before letting it close behind him. He stared at Kendall, who was in front of him, sympathetically before the group proceeded down the hallway to the front desk. Logan thought about telling the others he caught Kendall sick, but he knew if he did, they would try to do something so he decided it was better not to let them know. He was just gonna see what he could do in the mean time to help Kendall. "Could we have a couple of maps?" James asked the desk clerk. She nodded and handed them two. James smiled at her kindly before turning back to his friends. He handed the second map to Logan. "Ok where to first?" Carlos asked. "I think it would be cool to see Big Ben." The rest of the group nodded. "Let's go then." Kendall said. "It's not far from here either, we could walk." Carlos said studying the map. "Do we all agree to walk?" Asked James. Everyone nodded and the four boys headed out the door. Carlos and James set a brisk pace talking as they went. Kendall hung back a bit and Logan stayed with him. He wasn't sure why... But he didn't want to leave him.

"You ok?" Logan questioned. Kendall nodded and looked at his feet, refusing to make eye contact. Logan sighed. "Are you sure your ok? You don't look like your happy... Feeling sick?" Logan asked. Kendall just shook his head and walked faster to catch up with Carlos and James. Logan sighed and followed. He just wished there was something more he could do, but Kendall, as always, was being stubborn and refusing help. Logan was lost deep in thought until he realized that they were on the bridge right in front of big ben. Logan grinned seeing the clock tower and took out his phone to take a few pictures. Once he had taken a few he put it away and looked over at Kendall to find his eyes on him. Something fluttered in Logan's chest, the feeling of Kendall staring at him. He smiled sweetly at Kendall and Kendall couldn't help but give a small smile back, for he too was feeling his heart lift. Logan was happy Kendall was smiling, but he was a bit confused as to what he was feeling. He shook his head pushing the thought away as he phone pressed accept and held it up to his ear. "Dog... I want you to remember not to get in trouble like last time..." Gustavo's deep voice said. Logan remembered their spy mission and laughed. "I'm serious... Stay safe and out of trouble... Tell the others." He hung up and Logan chuckled. "Gustavo says to stay out of trouble, he doesn't trust us after last time." Logan said teasingly. The others laughed and nodded, all except Kendall who continued to stare off. Once Logan noticed, the smile on his face faded. He looked back over to James and Carlos.

"Why don't you guys go on and do some things and we'll catch up." He suggested. They nodded and turned walking at a steady pace and talking. Logan turned to Kendall with a concerned look on his face. "You ok?" He asked and moved himself right beside Kendall. "I'm fine." Kendall spoke plainly. Logan tilted his head and sighed. As Kendall looked out at the tower, Logan found himself staring at Kendall, unable to pull away. Kendall saw Logan out of the corner of his eye and turned to him. "I'm ok Logie..." He said with a soft look on his face. Logan gave a weak smile and said, "Maybe we should catch up to the goofballs." Kendall nodded and the two turned and sped walked until they were by the others' sides. "Well, maybe we should go get lunch somewhere?" Carlos offered. "Ok." James said and turned to Logan and Kendall. "What about you guys?" He asked. "Lets go, in celebration of our tour." Kendall said and smiled weakly. Logan nodded but frowned. He hated seeing Kendall like this... He wanted to do something, anything to make him happy. Once the boys found their way to a good eating spot they went in and were seated. It was a semi-fancy restaurant and a sparkling cider bottle was on the table. "Lets make a toast, to the big time tour." Carlos said. They all raised their glasses and clanked them together. Kendall found his eyes locked with Logan's at this moment... And he couldn't pull away... What was this feeling in his chest... Could it be? No...


End file.
